


julia montauk is prey

by starforged



Series: FSF: Tarot Card Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, The Hunt is kinda sexual, not caught up entirely on recent episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: what the beast wants, the beast is going to get4. The Emperor -You're up against real power, so yield or suffer the consequences.
Relationships: Julia Montauk/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: FSF: Tarot Card Prompt Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	julia montauk is prey

It doesn’t matter which of them began the chase. Vaguely, deep within the recesses of her mind that might still be potentially called human, Daisy recalls letting the beast out. She remembers the attack and the smell of _her_ filling up the building that is no longer a building. The old man means nothing. Is nothing. 

All that matters is the other hunter.

Daisy doesn’t remember why. There’s no need to remember why here. What matters is the chase. What matters is the way saliva fills her maw when she catches that scent and searches. She runs. Her body is free; her mind is shattered. 

What matters here, in the thick, overgrown jungle is Julia. She remains something that resembles human, long limbed and scrambling on two legs instead of the four paws that Daisy has managed to acquire. Or always had. Was she ever human, or was she always the beast?

Sometimes, she’s the one being chased. A hunger builds in her stomach. Anticipation. Exhilaration. One of them will die; it’s really only a matter of time for that one. She wants to rip her teeth through bruised and battered skin, taste the blood that burns with the same need as hers does. Because she might run on two legs, but Julia doesn’t smell of fear. She isn’t prey, the way that the old man has become prey. She’s all predator. 

Daisy isn’t prey, either. Refuses to be prey. She wants to fill her belly and satisfy darker urges. She wants to tear open the pretty little thing that hunts her in the trees and through the bushes. She wants to crawl inside of her, see what it is that keeps her a monster. 

She doesn’t remember why she wants that anymore. There’s that vague feeling, deeper now, that it was to protect.

A monster does not protect.

The beast simply _wants_. 

There is only the Hunt. 

Hear it. The call, the sweet call of urge. Run, hide, stalk, wait. Bite. Rip. 

She grabs a creature around the throat with her teeth and doesn’t think twice about biting in. The creature is not what she wants, and it doesn’t even satisfy the urge inside of her for Julia. 

Time has no meaning in this new world. Time has no meaning to a monster. She feels like perhaps patience had never been her strongest suit back before. Before what? Before the beast?

Either way, it almost gets her caught, that lack of patience. A pit, crudely dug. With what, Julia? A bone? Who has she been hunting that isn’t _her?_ The pit is filled with sharpened sticks. So clever. So desperate. One goes straight through her large paw neatly. 

She howls. 

Julia stands above her, almost triumphant. A manic gleam has taken hold in her eyes. Daisy will eat those last, she thinks. She likes the look. 

The hammer on the gun clicks back. 

Daisy is trapped. Fear is not an option. Fear makes her prey, and _she cannot be prey_. 

It takes hardly any pressure at all before she snaps the spike with her large jaws, growling at the pain of splinters that fill her gums, her tongue. Her saliva runs crimson as she glares up at Julia.

There it is. A tremor that starts in her trigger finger and shakes its way up and up and up. The manic look is still there. She doesn’t expect anything less from this fucking hunter, but she tires of this cat and mouse game suddenly. 

Because the tremor tells Daisy one thing: Julia Montauk is prey.


End file.
